1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to virtual machines and more specifically to sanitizing a virtual machine image of sensitive data contained within a plurality of different software components of a software stack installed on the virtual machine image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of virtual machines has been used in computing for decades. For example, mainframe computers take advantage of their computing power by running multiple instances of the same or different operating systems within multiple virtual machines on the same computer. Virtual machines are desirable due to their ability to isolate specific applications, tasks, or users. For example, an individual wanting to manage his or her personal finances may use a virtual machine that is specifically equipped with personal accounting software and a variety of sensitive personal finance data associated with that individual. Virtual machines are typically stored as a set of files.